2011
Theatrical releases Feature films *February 11 - Gnomeo & Juliet was released to negative reviews *February 18 - I am Number Four, the first Dreamworks film to be distributed by Disney's Touchstone brand, was released to mixed reviews *March 11 - Mars Needs Moms, the last movie produced by Image Movers, was released to negative reviews *April 29 - Prom was released to negative reviews. *May 20 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides was released and becomes the second Pirates of the Caribbean film to gross $1 billion. *June 24 - Cars 2 was released to mixed to negative reviews *July 15 - Winnie the Pooh is released to overwhelmingly positive reviews *August 10 - The Help was released to positive reviews *August 19 - Fright Night was released to mixed reviews *September 16 - The Lion King 3D was released in theaters *October 7 - Real Steel was released to negative reviews *November 23 - The Muppets was released to universal acclaim from reviewers *December 25 - War Horse was released to mixed reviews Shorts *June 24 - Hawaiian Vacation *July 15 - The Ballad of Nessie *November 23 - Small Fry Television *January 2 - Sonny with a Chance aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *January 16 - Hannah Montana aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *February 14 - Playhouse Disney was renamed Disney Junior; Jake and the Never Land Pirates and A Poem Is... premiered as part of the re-tooled block. *March 25 - The Suite Life Movie premiered on the Disney Channel. *April 15 - Lemonade Mouth premiered on the Disney Channel. *May 6 - The series finale of The Suite Life on Deck aired on the Disney Channel; a preview of A.N.T. Farm premiered afterward. *June 5 - So Random! premiered on the Disney Channel. *June 13 - Kickin' It premiered on Disney XD. *June 17 - ANT Farm officially premiered on the Disney Channel. *August 5 - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension premiered on the Disney Channel. *September 30 - Jessie premiered on the Disney Channel. *October 3 - Handy Manny aired its final episode on Disney Junior. *October 23 - Once Upon a Time premiered on ABC *October 24 - Stitch! began airing in the United States on Disney XD, but was removed from the schedule four days later for unknown reasons. *November 5 - The Disney Channel began Disney Fairies Month. *November 11 - Geek Charming premiered on the Disney Channel. *November 14 - Minnie's Bow-Toons premiered on Disney Junior. *November 19 - Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games premiered on the Disney Channel. *November 25 - A one-hour ANT Farm special, America Needs TalANT, premiered on the Disney Channel. *December 2 - Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! premiered on the Disney Channel; a preview of Austin & Ally was also shown. *December 4 - Austin & Ally officially premiered on the Disney Channel. *December 9 - I'm in the Band aired its final episode on Disney XD. Category:Years in history Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki